Un amor inesperado
by JennySon
Summary: Luego de que Pan le confiesa su amor, Trunks se niega a reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella y la deja ir pero poco a poco se da cuenta de cuanto la ama y decide recuperar su amor.
1. El amor de Trunks

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen a mi si no al Señor Akira Toriyama.

Lo que esta escrito entre paréntesis () son pensamientos.

Lo que esta escrito entre comillas " " son aclaraciones.

* * *

Edades:

Pan 18 Trunks 31

Bra 20 Goten 30

* * *

**Un a****mor inesperado**

**Capitulo 1 : El amor de Trunks.**

* * *

En la corporación capsula se encontraba Goten en su oficina cuando derepente alguien golpeó a su puerta...

Goten:-Si quien es?

Trunks:- Oye Goten soy Trunks podemos hablar

G:- Ehhhh talvez mas tarde Trunks estoy muy ocupado

T:- Goten estas jugando un video juego

G:- Eso no es cierto. Emmm yooo estoooy acomodando papeles (en mi consola claro)

T:- Goten?

G:- Si?

T:- Estoy detrás tuyo

G:- Pe pero cccomo hi hiciste para entrar sin que yo...

T:- Recuerda que el señor Goku me enseño la tele transportación en el viaje que realizamos hace ya 4 años.

G:- A si tienes razón y yo que nunca quise aprenderla. Esta bien hablemos.

T:- Bueno voy a ser directo así que... "respiro profundamente y finalmente dijo"...me gusta Pan

G:- Que mi sobrina! mi pequeña sobrina? "Goten no sabia que decir pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto"

T:- No ella ya no es pequeña! Es una mujer y no se como tampoco se porque pero me he enamorado de ella "dijo ruborizándose y mirando fijamente el suelo"

G:- Mmm... así que ¿en verdad la amas? "El joven Son entendió a su amigo de la infancia ya que este nunca hablaba así de una mujer"

T:- Si y es tan difícil por que nunca sentí esto yo... La vi crecer fui su mejor amigo y me robo el corazón "dijo lanzando un suspiro"

G:- Nunca te vi así ¿y hace cuanto que te gusta?

T:- Fue cuando el señor Goku se fue con shenglong y...

Recuerdo:

Pan:- Este es el traje Demi abuelito recuerdo que lo llevaba puesto

Vegueta:- Guárdalo y cuídalo mucho Pan

P:- Si señor (que me habrá querido decir)- Espérame Trunks

T:- Apresúrate Pan

P:- Aquí estoy mira

T:- Pero si esto es del señor Goku

P:- Pero,¿que quiere decir esto Trunks?

T:- Ahora entiendo, lo siento Pan 'agacho la cabeza'

P:- Pero que me quieres decir "el chico la miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas"

P:- No. No es posible abuelito... "el chico la abraso mientras ambos lloraban"

Fin de recuerdo.

T:- Desde ese momento nos hicimos mas amigos, empecé a protegerla mas y también...A quererla mas "dijo girando su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba"

* * *

Continuará...

Hola soy Jenny y este es mi primer fic disculpen que los capítulos sean tan cortos pero tengo mucho mas escrito para publicar espero q les guste y dejen rewiers.


	2. Una confesión, un mismo sentimiento

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen a mi si no al Señor Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Un amor inesperado**

**Capitulo 2 :Una confesión, un mismo sentimiento.**

**

* * *

**

G:- Así que te gusta hace como 4 años verdad

T:- Si

G:- Y por que no le dices podríamos hacer una cita doble con Bra jeje

T:- Es que…

G:- ¿Qué ocurre?

T:- Fui un tonto ella me dijo lo que sentía y yo le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo nada debe odiarme

G:- ¿Pero cuando fue eso?

T:- Fue hace dos semanas en ese paseo que dimos por el parque los 4 tu, Bra, Pan y yo cuando tu y Bra decidieron ir a comprar helados ella se sentó junto a mi a hablar . Diablos ella lucia tan hermosa es toda una mujer pero yo no quería aceptarlo, no podía dejar de verla como a una niña, la misma niña de aquel viaje la que me causo tantas risas y problemas.

Recuerdo:

P:- Wau el día esta hermoso verdad

T:- Si aunque ya estoy agotado

P:- Trunks debo decirte algo

T:-¿Pan te ocurre algo malo?

P:- No, no es malo es que yo

"y dejo de hablar de inmediato tratando de desviar la vista pero Trunks se sentó del otro lado de la banca ya que ella miraba hacia ese lugar"

T:- Vamos confía en mi dímelo

"Pan lo miro a los ojo y decidida termino su frase"

P:- Yo te amo

"Y siguió mirando los bellos ojos confundidos del joven"

T:- Pan yo…

"No pudo terminar la frase ya que los suaves labios de pan lo estaban besando, ella comenzó a colocar sus manos sobre su cuello y el a abrasarla por la cintura era un beso perfecto hasta que Trunks reaccionó y se separo de ella"

P:- Trunks sucede algo

T:- Es que yo no puedo seguir con esto Pan

P:- Pero, ¿Por qué?

T:- Es que yo no siento lo mismo y no quiero lastimarte

P:- Y entonces por que respondiste a mi beso

"dijo soltando las primeras lagrimas"

T:- No lo se pero Pan no llores por favor

"Dijo apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de Pan"

P:- No me toques y tampoco me hables por un tiempo quiero estar sola será lo mejor

"Y huyó corriendo del lugar"

* * *

Continuará…

Hola a todos!

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ya me preparo para el siguiente.

Gracias por sus lecturas y bueno no se olviden de dejarme Reviews besoss!


	3. Celos

Chapter 3:

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen a mi si no al Señor Akira Toriyama.

**Un amor inesperado**

**Capitulo 3:Celos**

En ese momento termino el recuerdo…

T:-Desde ese momento no la eh vuelto a ver

G:-Trunks de verdad eres idiota sino míranos a Bra y a mi, para el amor...

T:-"No hay edad" ya lo se pero lo entendí muy tarde y ahora la perdí para siempre

G:-No digas tonterías no la perdiste por lo que me contaste ella te ama de verdad Trunks Ahora dime.. Tu también la amas?

T:-Claro y no te imaginas cuanto

G:-Entonces Lucha por ella

T:-Lo are Goten esta misma tarde iré a verla a la salida de la escuela y le diré lo que siento…Y bueno hablando de ti dime como van tu y mi hermana?

G:-Pues la verdad muy bien no hay en el universo entero otra mujer mas tierna, mimosa, bella y al mismo tiempo caprichosa y celosa como lo es Bra, ella es perfecta

T:-Se ve que van bien ya el sábado entrante cumplirán 1 año

G:-Waoo Como lo recuerdas?

T:-Recordarlo? Bra no deja de mencionarlo será mejor que le des un buen regalo jajaja

G:-Jajajaja Si amigo tienes razón

"En ese momento se escuchan suaves golpes en la ventana de la oficina de Goten"

Bra:-Goten, amor Abre

G:-Jeje Cariño como estas "le abre la Ventana y la invita a pasar"

B:-Bien mi amor. Hola Trunks como estas

T:- Bien hermanita Gracias ya me estaba yendo, Adiós chicos cuídense y gracias por todo Goten

*Mientras tanto en Orange Star High School*

Rin:-Que lindo salir temprano

Pan:-Si oye nos vemos mañana

Rin:- Claro que si Pan

?:-Hola Pan

Pan:-Hola

?:-Woo Como haz crecido bueno veras ambos hemos crecido pero estas bellísima

Pan:-Gracias pero…Quien eres?

?:-No me recuerdas?

Pan:-Lo lamento no creo haberte visto nunca

?:- Soy yo Pan soy Fish no te acuerdas de mi tu y ese niño llamado Goku capturaron al dragón que se termino convirtiendo en ropa interior femenina

Pan:-Ahora si te recuerdo! Fish como haz crecido

Fish:-Jeje Pan te extrañe y Goku?

Pan:-El ya no esta con nosotros u.u

Fish:-Lo lamento mucho Pan se que estaría muy orgulloso de ti

Pan:- Y cuéntame, como me encontraste?

Fish:-En la montaña Paoz una señora muy amable llamada Milk me platico de ti y me dijo que te encontraría aquí

Pan:-Ahhhh es mi Abuelita, Oye Fish vamos a tomar un café

Fish:-Claroo!

"Tomaron Café y charlaron mucho se reían y divertían"

*En la Corporación Capsula*

Trunks:-Listo termine ya es hora de que salga Pan de la escuela iré a buscarla. No no muy obvio mejor la espero en el café tiene que pasar por ahí si o si para ir a casa Sisi eso are espero que me perdones mi Pany

"Trunks llega a la Cafetería y ve a Pan con Fish pero el no sabe que es un amigo lo ve como un muchacho Rubio, alto y de buen físico que coquetea con su Pan"


	4. Tuya?

Capítulo 4: Tuya?

Trunks: Que me está pasando… yyo no puedo estar celoso de Pan. Mejor me voy.

…y se fue sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía mucha bronca y ganas de hablar con Pan…

Mientras tanto en la cafetería….

Pan: Tengo que irme tengo que de compras con una amiga más tarde…

Fish: Esta bien Pan yo me estoy quedando en el hotel aquí junto con mi novia ella fue a pasear con unas amigas y dijo que te mandara saludos que le gustaría conocerte.

Pan: Oh qué bien! Yyo.. me gusta alguien pero sé que no siente lo mismo por mí.

Fish: Mmm eso es extraño eres hermosa… deja que el destino te sorprenda.

Pan: Ok lo are nos vemos! Fue un gusto volverte a ver Fish y ya quiero conocer a esa chica especia dile que pasare a buscarla para saludarla y tal vez salir.

…y se alejó corriendo…

Luego en el bosque pan caminaba pensando en lo que Fish dijo el destino? Eso no cambiaría los sentimientos de Trunks

De repente alguien sujeta a Pan y le cubre los ojos.

Trunks: No luches Pan quiero hablarte.

Pan: Trunks? Me asustaste!

Trunks: Entonces mi plan funciono jajaja

Pan: Trunks creí que no volverías a hablarme luego de lo que sucedió.

Trunks: Pan… me equivoque siempre te amé siempre! Fui a la cafetería a decírtelo pero estabas coqueteando con ese rubio musculoso.

Pan: "se sonrojó miro hacia abajo y cambio esa cara por su cara más bella y maliciosa" Esta celoso señor Brieff?

Trunks: Celos! Yo… si Pan estoy celoso porque te amo y te perdí. Lo siento Pan fui estúpido.

Pan: No Trunks Fish es un amigo que conozco de pequeña y esta vacacionando con su novia.

Trunks: Emm yo lo siento Pan bueno te confesé mis sentimientos quieres que te acompañe a tu casa es de noche…

Pan: Si quiero que me acompañes pero antes…

"lo beso suavemente incluso mejor que el primer beso y se separó lentamente de el"

Pan: Yo también te amo Trunks.

Trunks: Pan yo te amo aún más perdóname si te lastime es que fui un idiota.

"La tomo por la cintura y la beso como nunca antes había besado a una mujer. Ella entrelazo sus dedos en sus cabellos lilas y el beso se iba haciendo más apasionante. Por instinto ella beso su cuello y sin querer hizo que él se exitara y la tocase al darse cuenta se alejó de ella"

Trunks: Lo siento Pan te amo, eres especial para mí no debí propasarme.

Pan: Tranquilo Trunks yo también te amo y todo a su tiempo si?

Trunks: Claro que si mi amor. Pan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Pan: Claro que si mi amor. Te amo Trunks no me canto de decírtelo.

Trunks: Eres mía Pan.

¿?: Como es eso que tuya?

Continuara…

Holaa Soy Jenny espero les haya gustado lamento haber tardado tanto dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias Los amoo!


End file.
